


Friday Brownies and Heartbreak

by Cress1029



Series: The Chronicles of Meg [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Crew as Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cress1029/pseuds/Cress1029
Summary: Rouge and Megan have started to meet every Friday to eat brownies and discuss their troubles. Also known as the 'We hate Summers and his fancy hair" club.
Series: The Chronicles of Meg [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994074
Kudos: 4





	Friday Brownies and Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 2 am, it has been edited since but the over all story hasn't changed.

Scott Summers could be a real douchebag sometimes. The worst part was most of the time he didn’t mean to be. His not-so-secret crush on Jean was driving everyone crazy. Well not everyone, but it was definitely driving Megan crazy.  
Which is how she found herself baking box mix brownies on a Friday night.  
“I’m so sick of Summers!” Rouge grumbled completely oblivious to Megan. “He’s so nice, and thoughtful, and ya get feelin’s for him, and then it’s like ya cease to exist and he’s off chasing after Jean like a love sick puppy!”  
“Welcome to the club,” Megan laughed, only a little bitter.  
Rouge jumped, startled by her presence, before sliding into a chair at the kitchen table. “I hate him and his stupid fancy hair!”  
Megan laughed again, moving the dish of brownies to the table before grabbing plates and silverware. “Brownies and heartbreak,” she smiled, offering one to Rouge.  
“I didn’t think you had a crush on him?”  
“I don’t, but platonic heartbreaks are a thing,” Megan shrugged.  
“Ya feelin’ replaced?”  
“Yeah...”

It became a weekly thing, they began to call it their “Friday Brownies and Heartbreak”, or the “We Hate Summer’s Fancy Hair” club. They didn’t always talk about Scott, but their annoyance at him was one of the few things they had in common.

Kurt joined them after meeting Amanda’s parents. They started to lean more towards “Friday Brownies and Heartbreak” since his heartbreak wasn’t related to Scott; but, he did hate Scott’s fancy hair.

The following week Scott joined them, grumbling about Jean and Duncan, so they settled on “Friday Brownies and Heartbreak.”

They ended up changing the name again when Kitty joined them because of a failed test, and they were out of brownies.  
Rouge, who had rolled her eyes at Megan’s insistance on a name, had suggested they go by the “Eating our Feelings” club.

The following week Logan took them out for burgers and shakes. He mentioned their “club” and it left both Rouge and Megan wondering what feelings he was “eating”.

Jean joined one week later. She said Scott was ‘talking’ to Taryn before stuffing a donut in her mouth. That day was awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this, i have more written but wasn't sure if i liked it. Let me know what you thought of it. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
